1. Field
The following description relates to a method and device for performing a certification process using an image sensor of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
A unique identification (ID) may be assigned to a device and may be easily duplicated or changed. For example, subscriber identifying information such as an international mobile equipment identity (IMEI) or an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) represents a unique ID assigned to a mobile phone. Such a unique ID is accessible from an operating system (OS), and may be easily cloned, forged, or falsified to be maliciously used to tap the mobile phone or hack transmitted or received messages. Further, a media access control (MAC) address assigned when the device is connected to a network is intended to be set and fixed uniquely and forever in a global manner so that the MAC address can be used as the unique ID of the device. However, recently, the MAC addresses of devices can be easily modified using software programs, which is referred to as MAC spoofing. Therefore, computing technologies that are designed to use identification information randomly provided to the device after the device is manufactured may increase convenience of usage, but they fail because of a drawback of having difficulty in guaranteeing the uniqueness of the identity of the device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not represent prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.